


Knowing You

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He wants to know every part of her.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarlila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/gifts).

Madelyn sits in her office with the air conditioning on full blast trying to beat the summer heat. She flicks through a comic, where the hero is a rip off of Homelander but unique enough they couldn't sue. Which he thought was a shame. 

Homelander is reading over her shoulder, he knows it grates on her nerves, but she won't voice it. He likes to watch her cheeks turn a soft shade pink as she tries to shove her irritation aside. The way her heartbeat beats slightly faster fascinates him, how her eyes darken a shade for a moment and the tip of her tongue wets her lips. 

Lately, he's been going out of his way to push her buttons. Homelander suspects she knows this or is at least beginning to figure it out. If she were to confront him over it, he wouldn't be able to tell her why other than he liked the way she looked in those moments. It didn't feel like an excuse he could give her though. Most likely she would end up fixing those brief slips off the mask of her true self.

He didn't want that, couldn't put into words how desperately he wanted to know every part of her. The good and bad, the pure and the sinner.


End file.
